Eyes, Nose, Lips
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Matamu, hidungmu, dan bibirmu. Setiap delik pandanganmu, setiap desah napasmu, setiap ciuman kecilmu—semua itu, membunuhku. SBRL, slash, sangat terinspirasi dari TABLO & Taeyang, Eyes, Nose, Lips. Galau maksimal. Ketikan PMS.


Konon, katanya—_patah kaki masih lebih baik daripada patah hati._

Reaksiku jelas; tertawa. Menertawakan, mungkin lebih akurat. Mahkluk berisi otot dan tetosteron macam apa yang rela meletakkan harga dirinya jauh di bawah hak sepatu wanita.

Ketika pertama kalinya, sahabatku, James Potter—aku lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Prongs' alias Si Tanduk Bercabang—mengaku kalau ia mengalami apa yang namanya jatuh cinta, hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah memukul rahangnya. _Hell no_, bukannya cemburu… Baiklah, _mungkin_ ada benarnya kalau aku cemburu, sekalipun cemburu yang ketika itu menjadi kambing hitam sama sekali tidak dibumbui romansa. Aku hanya jengkel. Rekanku, teman dekatku, rival terbesarku, menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk mengejar-ngejar perempuan. Bagus sekali, _huh_?

Aku akui, Lily Evans memang menarik. Karakternya kuat dan prestasinya cukup untuk membuat pemuda manapun terkagum-kagum. Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya pun tidak buruk. Misalnya saja :

Gadis yang rambutnya coklat madu, mirip Moony, dia memiliki lesung pipi yang cukup manis. Di sebelahnya, gadis bersurai panjang berwarna gelap hampir hitam, warnanya matanya mendekati milik Moony, coklat terang dan berbinar cerdas. Ah, atau gadis pirang bermata biru yang melintas tadi? Ia terkenal cukup pandai, anak Ravenclaw, ia suka membawa banyak buku dari perpustakaan—benar-benar kelakuan si Moony. Hmm—atau gadis lain yang barusan melempar senyum? Aku mengenalnya sebagai salah satu penghuni asrama bawah tanah, ketua perempuan Slytherin. _Prefek_, seperti Moony.

…berapa kali aku _mengulang_ kata 'Moony'?

Namanya Remus Lupin. Nama_ sebenarnya_. Aku lebih suka memanggilnya _Moony_ karena mengingatkanku akan malam bulan purnama. Kalau kalian menyangka aku romantis, kalian salah. Nama itu kuingat semata-mata karena pada malam itulah aku nyaris tewas dicakar habis oleh Moony yang sedang berubah menjadi manusia serigala. Moony terjangkit _lycantrophy_. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana asal-usulnya—karena bagiku, apapun yang terjadi di masa sebelum aku mengenalnya tidak terlalu penting. Cukup aku mengetahui bahwa eksistensiku di masa sekarang adalah esensial baginya.

Masalahnya—semakin lama aku sadar kalau 'cukup' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan aku dan Moony. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mulai menuntut lebih. Tiba-tiba saja persahabatan yang aku lakoni bertahun-tahun dengannya bermutasi menjadi jalinan yang lebih rumit. Ikatan kami melibatkan hubungan fisik yang intim dan pembicaraan yang mungkin membuat banyak dahi berjengit. Sebuah hubungan akrab yang tidak lagi sekedar berlandaskan solidaritas. Sesuatu yang awalnya terlalu asing dan tidak kupahami—namun belakangan menjadi sangat sederhana.

Kami hanya mengangguk dan sepakat untuk tidak mengucapkannya.

Aku bersikeras kalau memproklamirkan perasaan sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Lucunya, Moony, Moony-ku yang tidak banyak mengekspresikan perasaannya, bisa memahami. Sosoknya yang rapuh namun selalu terlihat kuat—berhasil menyelamatkan reputasi dan orientasi seksual kami dari orang-orang di luar sana. Waktu yang tersesat dalam dimensi dinamisnya membuat keberadaan Moony bertransformasi menjadi candu. Aku membuatnya tinggal bersamaku. Aku membuatnya berbagi tagihan rumah tangga denganku. Aku, membuatnya terperangkap di dalam genggamanku.

Hubungan ini berlanjut satu, dua, tiga, entah sampai angka berapa sampai-sampai aku terlalu malas untuk menghitungnya. Rutinitas yang sama, kehidupan yang sama, pembicaraan yang sama, sampai satu titik di mana aku melihat wajah Moony yang tidak dapat aku prediksi. Malam itu, kami berhadapan di atas meja makan dengan dua potong ham yang menunggu untuk disentuh. Aku ingat bagaimana cara ia menatap, bagaimana tangannya bergetar, bagaimana bibirnya begitu ragu mengucap. Dahiku berjengit dan lidahku kelu ketika dengan beraninya, Moony berkata—_Sirius, aku ingin memiliki seorang anak_.

Gelombang imajiner yang mustahil kujelaskan seolah menghantam jantungku.

_Anak._

.

.

"Anak?"

"Ya, aku ingin seorang anak. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Err—entahlah."

"Maaf, apa kau tidak setuju?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya… Entahlah, ini tiba-tiba sekali."

"Tidak berarti aku akan langsung membawa anak ke rumah ini—"

"Aku tahu, Moony. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Apa maksudmu—kau mau menikah?"

"Hmm_._"

"Dengan siapa?"

"…hah?"

"Dengan wanita mana? Tidak mungkin punya anak denganku, 'kan?"

"…"

"…Moony?"

"Oh, maaf. Err… Tongs."

"Hah? Nymphadora? Serius? Umurnya—"

"Tidak ada masalah dengan umur, Sirius."

"Oh, oke. Aku kira kau bercanda. Begitu-begitu dia _masih_ keluargaku."

"Ya…"

"Kalian sudah bicara mengenai pernikahan? Cepat sekali."

"…belum sampai ke arah sana. Sirius, aku akan makan di kamar."

"Hah? Oh. Ya sudah."

"_G'night_."

"_Sure._"

.

.

Kami baru berbicara lagi keesokan paginya. Aku menemukan Moony dengan wajah yang sudah segar sekalipun kantung matanya tak akan bisa membohongiku. Beberapa koper yang penuh dan kamar yang telah dirapikan sukses membuat bibirku kaku. Tubuh kurusnya sudah terbalut pakaian sederhana dan jubah berwarna coklat kusam yang sedikit kebesaran. Moony tersenyum kepadaku. Namun di mata madunya, kepedihan yang tidak aku mengerti, terpacar tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tangannya terulur lemah dan menjabat milikku. Suaranya sedikit parau ketika mengucapkan 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk kikuk. Aku mengambil satu langkah mundur dan menatap bahu ringkihnya menyandang sebuah tas kulit yang sudah agak lusuh. Moony tidak berkata kalau ia akan pergi secepat itu—namun, Moony juga pernah bilang bahwa ia tak mungkin selamanya ada di kastil tua ini bersamaku. Sementara aku, tidak pernah melarangnya untuk tinggal berlama-lama, tetapi tidak akan menghalangi jika suatu hari ia ingin tinggal sendiri. Satu hal yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, adalah kejutan ini membuatku tak bisa berpaling saat punggung itu semakin menjauh.

Malam pertama tanpa Moony adalah detik-detik paling sepi dalam hidupku.

Biasanya, di bangku itu, Moony dengan pakaian tidurnya, duduk. Tumpukan buku yang tak pernah berdebu ada di pangkuannya. Ia bisa berjam-jam duduk di sana. Sesekali bangkit untuk menambahkan kayu bakar ke perapian. Sementara aku, tenggelam di sofa berwarna gelap tak jauh darinya. Aku tidak bisa ingat apa saja yang aku lakukan—bersantai? Tidur-tiduran? Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar tertidur dan menemukan tubuhku sudah terbungkus selimut keesokan harinya. Wangi kopi adalah alarmku. Bunyi denting alat makan yang terbuat dari porselen adalah penanda pagiku.

Aku bangkit dari sofa kebesaranku, menyadari kalau pikiranku mulai melantur, dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Melewati lorong muram berwarna hijau yang telah digerogoti waktu. Mataku menangkap refleksi yang begitu asing. Tidak pernah dapurku seberantakan _ini _sebelumnya. Bekas kopi, makan malam, bahkan kudapan yang entah kenapa aku beli di Diagon Alley berhamburan di berbagai sudut. Aku meringis. Moony selalu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dan piring-piring kotor sebelum melakukan aktivitas hariannya. Mustahil ia membiarkan kekacauan seperti ini terjadi.

Memori dan pikiran benar-benar senjata nomor satu untuk menghancurkan mental manusia—harus aku akui hal itu setelah kurasakan sendiri.

_Apakah memang Grimmaund Palace seluas ini?_

Sedikit gontai, aku melangkahkan kakiku, meniti satu per satu anak tangga, menuju ke lantai dua. Moony selalu mengkritik bagaimana langkahku yang berisik mengganggunya. Hmph, padahal dia sendiri bisa lebih heboh ketika pos burung hantu datang mengantarkan buku-buku atau perkamen yang dipesannya. Moony bisa seharian diam di rumah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca. Kalau sudah begitu, aku harus rutin mengetuk pintu kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan milikku—sekedar mengingatkan kalau selain otaknya, perutnya juga butuh diberi nutrisi.

Lagi-lagi lorong yang lain menyapaku di ujung tangga. Aku berjalan agak cepat sampai tiba di depan dua buah pintu. Salah satunya menuju ke sebuah ruangan di mana aku sering terlelap sembari memeluk tubuh ramping dan berkulit pucatnya. Pintu yang lain pernah menampung barang-barang pribadi milik_nya._ Aku tidak terlalu sering masuk ke dalam karena Moony _sangat_ protektif terhadap koleksi bukunya. Dan, aku berhenti membuka-buka pintu itu setelah kusaksikan sendiri pemiliknya membuka pintu tersebut untuk keluar bersama semua barang yang pernah tersimpan di sana.

'_Moony, brengsek, kepergianmu benar-benar membunuhku pelan-pelan.'_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku keras-keras.

Seharusnya aku paham; _malam itu, Moony memintaku untuk berkomitmen dengannya_.

.

.

"Oh, hei, Moony."

"Lama tidak melihatmu! Kau baik?"

"Begini-begini saja."

"Kudengar jabatanmu naik lagi, ya?"

"Ck. Prongs cerita padamu?"

"Ha-ha-ha, gosip mengenai Auror gampang tersebar."

"Yah…"

"Karirmu semakin cemerlang saja."

"Hmph, dapat pujian dari guru teladan Hogwarts, hari ini sepertinya akan cerah."

"Hush."

"Ada apa? Tumben mampir…"

"_Well_, menjenguk sahabat tak ada salahnya, 'kan?"

"Kalau tujuanmu cuma itu, seharusnya datang dari kemarin-kemarin."

"Hmm. Baiklah, ketahuan."

"Oke, jadi, ada apa?"

"Aku… Mau menyerahkan ini."

"Apa—ah. Kapan?"

"Dua minggu lagi."

"Aku akan datang."

"Harus. Atau Prongs dan Lily akan membunuhmu."

"Oke. Ada yang lain?"

"…tidak. Uh. Kurasa—aku pulang?"

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu di pemberkatanmu_._"

"_Bye_—Sirius."

"Selamat siang… _Remus_."

.

.

Undangan pernikahan itu aku letakkan di atas perapian.

Perlahan, aku duduk di atas bangku yang biasa Moony gunakan setiap malam. Menolehkan kepalaku ke arah sofa tempatku sering bersantai dan menghabiskan waktu. Jadi ternyata begini rasanya. Menjadi pihak yang menghabiskan masa mudanya untuk menatap pada kekosongan dan ketidakpastian. Jangan-jangan, perasaan macam ini yang menghantui batin Moony, membuahkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dalam benak Moony, berusaha mencari jawaban dari sosok seorang pria menyedihkan yang bahkan tidak bisa membereskan dapurnya sendiri.

Aku terlarut dalam kesibukanku, pekerjaanku, kewajibanku, semata-mata untuk memaksa otakku melupakan setiap detil tentang Moony. Aku sengaja meninggalkan kastil ini sepagi mungkin dan kembali semalam mungkin agar tak ada celah bagiku untuk teringat keberadaannya Moony. Namun. Sudahlah… Aku tahu sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menenggelamkan memori, setiap inci bangunan ini akan menyiksaku dengan dosis yang sama dari hari ke hari. Kami menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama dalam kebersamaan—dan, _bedebah_, arsitektur ternyata mampu menyimpan kenangan.

Kemarahan mendadak menguasai ubun-ubunku.

Emosi negatif ini bertumpuk—_kenapa baru sekarang? Bukankah Moony sudah lama meninggalkanku? Meniadakan 'kami'? Lalu kenapaa sekarang aku…_

Bagaimana bisa Moony tersenyum dan menyapaku seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami, bagaimana bisa Moony bersikap ramah dan kasual saat menyerahkan undangan pernikahannya, bagaimana bisa—sumpah serapah tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulut kotorku. Mungkin ia sebegitu bahagia dengan calon mempelainya. Oh, tentu saja, Moony menginginkan _anak_, bukan? Wajar kalau aku melepaskannya. Sudah barang tentu ia tak akan bahagia bersamaku. _Tunggu—kalau benar begitu, apa yang membuatnya bertahan di dalam rumah ini… Bertahun-tahun, tanpa ikatan pasti?_

Merlin—aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mengetahui jawabannya. Seharusnya aku mencegahnya pergi. Seharusnya aku memintanya kembali. Seharusnya aku tahu apa yang lebih penting untuk dipertahankan. Seharusnya aku tidak mengalah pada ego, harga diri, persahabatan—persetan dengan itu semua. Seharusnya aku katakan padanya kalau hari-hari ketika ia ada di rumah ini adalah masa-masa paling bahagia yang pernah aku rasakan. Masih banyak 'seharusnya-seharusnya' yang lain; datang dalam gelombang besar yang membuat kepalaku pening.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Melangkah.

Undangan itu aku ambil setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan pada kedua kakiku. Hmph. Aku seorang Auror. Jangankan berjalan, berlari sambil memantrai kriminal saja sudah menjadi menu makan siangku. Tak pernah kuduga berdiri saja rasanya seberat ini. Sisa kekuatanku semakin terkuras ketika kulihat nama orang itu terukir dalam huruf-huruf indah berwarna keperakan. Sebuah foto bergerak terpatri di atas kertas berwarna gading tersebut. Senyuman yang pernah menjadi milikku kini terukir untuk seorang wanita. Lagi-lagi aku dipaksa menelan kepahitan yang kubuat sendiri.

Moony. Remus Lupin. Sahabatku. _Cinta pertama dan terakhirku_. Lucu, huh? Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun bersama namun tidak pernah membiarkan kata-kata cinta terucap hanya karena janji di masa lalu. Kau yang lelah menunggu, pergi. Aku yang sendiri menyesal, tinggal. Sekarang, siapa yang lebih egois, menurutmu?

Membayangkan orang lain mengecup kelopak matamu, mencumbu ujung hidungmu, melumat bibir polosmu, semua itu membuat perutku mual.

Karena aku terbiasa memperhatikan kapan bola mata sewarna madumu terbuka dan tertutup. Aku pula yang selalu bergidik geli saat hidung mancungmu bernapas hangat di atas kulit leherku. Dan lagi-lagi aku, yang tak pernah bosan dalam melihat pergerakan bibirmu yang membicarakan tentang aku dan kamu. Karena semua itu… Matamu, hidungmu, dan bibirmu. Setiap delik pandanganmu, setiap desah napasmu, setiap ciuman kecilmu—semua itu, _membunuhku.*_

Jadi, konon, katanya—_patah kaki masih lebih baik daripada patah hati._

Reaksiku tetap jelas; tertawa. Menertawakan diri sendiri, kali ini. Mahkluk berisi otot dan tetosteron macam ini ternyata rela diperbudak perasaan dan jatuh terlalu dalam.

Patah kaki? _Jangan bercanda._

Karena ada titik dimana aku berpikir 'rasanya labih baik mati saja'.

.

.

"_I wish you well, Sirius."_

"_I wish you well."*_

'_I wish you hell.'*_

.

.

_**~ END ~**_

_._

_Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling_

_Eyes, Nose, Lips (c) TABLO & Taeyang_

.

(*) Literally copy paste dari lagu TABLO sama Taeyang yang judulnya EYES, NOSE, LIPS.

…kampret itu lagu sialan banget bikin galau kok ya pas gue lagi PMS. Kayang ah. IDK ini apaan, dan kenapa SBRL juga nggak paham, semi canon kali ya, tanpa Voldemort, soalnya agak susah bayangin mereka tanpa setting Hogwarts. SUDAHLAH. MENDING JUGA LO UPDATE POOR PRINCE DAH GHEE. #menampardiri #galaulagisamaTaeyang #danTablo

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 8 Juli 2014


End file.
